Reflections
by Honest Hitchhiker
Summary: Vincent reflects on his past filled with turmoil, as well as his current state of being. Yuffentine with slight Vincent x Lucrecia. Post-game. Slight DoC reference.


Vermilion eyes slid closed indolently, their owner immersing within familiar thoughts of his troubled past. These reminiscent moments continued to haunt him, despite the new life he lived; he was now a changed man, and he even felt a semblance of amnesty towards himself.

This forgiveness had not come easily. It was brought about by the inexorability of his closest friends, especially that of the young ninja with everlasting optimism which was reflected strikingly in her gray eyes. Her persistent smiles combined with her unwavering concern for the slim gunman had allowed him to realize that he was deserving of forgiveness.

Vincent looked to the petite figure beside him in his bed, her eyes closed, and soft breaths escaping her quietly. His eyes glowed with subtle warmth and affection for the young woman, and he ran his hand gently across her creamy face. She had truly rescued him from the dark confines of his pitiless conscience, and he was eternally grateful.

Regardless of this clemency concerning his past sins, he still mourned the loss of human lives.

Nightmarish memories clouded his mind like a heavy shadow. One image of his tortuous past remained the most poignant; the brilliant scientist and basis of Vincent's vilest of sins, Lucrecia.

The slender man drew against himself ashamedly, and he felt a familiar pang of guilt. His crimson eyes squeezed shut, and his thin lips mouthed, "I'm so sorry."

With a sigh and a shudder, the gunman composed himself. He had to remember that he was not to blame for Lucrecia's fate; it was utterly beyond his control, and he had no knowledge of what disasters were to emerge because of the experiment. It was the work of the megalomaniacal Professor Hojo and his twisted morals regarding science.

It was Hojo who caused the ruination of the beautiful Lucrecia, and who condemned Sephiroth to a life of discord before he even took his first breath of air. In the perverse name of science, Lucrecia and the son she never knew were destroyed, and countless others fell victim to the repercussions of Hojo's macabre misdeeds.

_Lucrecia._ The name wandered in his mind aimlessly; its bearer was undoubtedly one of the most pivotal figures in his life, and not one day passed that he hadn't wished he could have rescued her from the crazed hands of Hojo. Vincent envisioned her delicate features and caramel-colored tresses, yet his attraction to her went beyond her outward appearance. She had a stunning mind as well as an unparalleled devotion to her work, these of which would lead her to her devastation.

Vincent sighed with desolate recollection. During their employment together, he was oblivious to Lucrecia's own sorrows. The young Turk couldn't understand why Lucrecia acted so coldly towards him; he felt that he was flawed and not worthy of Lucrecia's love. When she conceived Hojo's child for experimentation, Vincent was heartbroken, yet he was decisive in his idea that she only chose Hojo because of her dedication to biotechnology. He had not known of Lucrecia's role in the death of his father or the guilt she suffered from because of the tragedy. Vincent objected fiercely to the experimentation Hojo desired, yet his efforts proved to be futile.

From the DNA of the extraterrestrial calamity, Sephiroth was born. In Vincent's mind, he was another life he could not save. He was another tally on the slate of sins in Vincent's soul. It took more strength for Vincent to forgive himself for his inability to save an innocent life than any other conflict he had ever encountered.

A soft crying interrupted Vincent's reminiscence, and the noise elicited stirring from the figure beside him.

"Vince," Yuffie spoke drowsily, "can you get the baby? I'm hella tired."

In quiet compliance, Vincent arose from his bed and walked to the pastel-colored crib, and gently picked up the fussing infant. In the arms of his father, the baby calmed his cries, and nestled against Vincent tenderly.

Vincent looked to the infant caringly; his downy hair was the shade of nighttime, and in his small eyes shone the same garnet hue as his father's.

While holding the infant, Vincent continued his thoughts. _If it had not been for Hojo and his creation of Sephiroth,_ he reflected silently, _I would have never met Yuffie._ Vincent affectionately ran his hand through his child's hair, his eyes showing placid fondness. _And I would not have this beautiful child._

In that moment, Vincent comprehended a new meaning of the loss of lives; the opportunity for new lives. With Avalanche's shared goal of pursuing Sephiroth, Vincent was able to meet the woman who impacted his life more greatly than anyone else. She dispelled his notion that he was a monster, and she accepted him with more kindness and smiles than he believed he deserved. Yuffie brought Vincent happiness, and she freed him of his incessant self-loathing with her hopefulness and sympathy.

The destroyed life of Sephiroth brought them together, and in turn, a new life was created. Sephiroth's sacrifice gave Vincent the most significant things in his life.

As Vincent laid his sleeping child back into his crib, a collage of his past memories swirled inside his mind with images of Hojo, Lucrecia, and Sephiroth. Those individuals and their mistakes and losses allowed Vincent to have the happiness and the life he was living now.

Almost soundlessly, Vincent whispered, "Thank you." His deep red eyes blinked thoughtfully, and he soon headed back to bed at Yuffie's side.


End file.
